PBZ--The Insanity Begins
by Gillikin
Summary: What do you get when you combine Team Rocket with DBZ? I don't really know either, but this is as close as I could get. Wow, a new part! (it only took me a month) Chapter Seven is up!
1. PBZ Prologue-Chapter 2 The Saga Begins, ...

Pokéball Z:   
Prologue-The Saga Begins, or The Fourth Wall Develops Some Cracks  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please be easy on me. Pokémon is copyright Gamefreak, Creatures, and Nintendo, which are all copyrighted by Japanese men in suits. Dragonball/Z/GT is copyright Arkira Toriyama, Bird Studios, Funimation, and quite possibly some other people, too, that I don't know about. This is a work of fiction yada, yada, yada. Please don't sue me. Let them eat cake. You know, I kind of want one of those Goku or Vegeta suits Cartoon Network had in their commercials. Anywho, this is a lame crossover, you have been warned!  
  
It was a beautiful spring morning in Pokéland (or whatever the heck the place is called). Ash, Misty and Brock were walking through a forest, hopelessly lost again. Ash was in search of some sort of pokémon, it could be a new weedle for all I care. This story isn't about Ash & Co., let's just assume that eventually Ash meets up with the pokemon, catches it, learns some sort of lesson which he promptly forgets three seconds later, exploits the pokémon, then in a heartfelt gesture of love, lets it go, to never be seen again so that Ash can get a some new creatures to take advantage of. This particular piece of writing involves Team Rocket and everyone's favorite members- Butch & Cassidy! No wait, that's not it, I mean MONDO, the MAGNIFICENT and his DITTO of POWER! Wait, Mondo? Let's just go with Jessie & James, I know them better, two heads are better than one, and James' voice doesn't sound like it's been used to pave someone's driveway. Anywho, on with the story~  
  
It was a beautiful spring morning in Pokéland. Jessie and James were trudging through the woods, attempting to capture the aforementioned annoying boy's electric rat. For some odd reason, every time they tried to catch the little pickachu, they managed to be defeated by the little yellow mouse. This time though, James had a fool proof plan...  
  
"I've got it, Jess. This time we'll dig a hole and cover it with lots of leaves and dirt and...," said the blue haired pokemon thief.  
  
"Nitwit! We try that every time, and every time we end up 'blasting off again'," quipped the redhead, "Do you really want to just dig another hole? I can't believe that Meowth had to take those speech classes. Now I'm just stuck here with you."  
  
"Yeah, it's too bad about Meowth being gone. You know, this is completely unrelated to that, but I've heard that Jersey accents are really annoying to type. Anywho, back to the hole- this time, we'll line it with duct tape, and they'll stick to it! Duct tape sticks to anything! They'll never be able to esca...(Thud!)"  
  
As Jessie hit James over the head with her frying pan, she suddenly felt a tingling sensation at the back of her neck, as if someone was watching her. While James was still lying on the ground, Jesse wheeled about and looked around her. Suddenly, she blacked out and joined James on the ground, but not for long.  
  
When she woke up, she noticed James laying next to her on the floor of someone's house. A man with huge spikes of black hair, a young man with smaller spikes of black hair, a green man with antennae, and a woman with a bun in her hair with a black strand of hair hanging on either side of her face were looking at her. "Great, she thought, what's happened to us now?"  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-The Horrible Reality of Being, or Team Rocket's Trip to Happy Fun Land  
  
  
"Hey Gohan, come here!"  
  
"Okay, dad"  
  
A bowl of rice mysteriously appears next to the first speaker. Moment's later a teenaged boy appears right next to the rice. "Dad, why is there a bowl of rice floating next to you?"  
  
"I don't know. It just kind of appeared next to me when I called you. It sure looks tasty though." In his typical fashion, he ate the bowl in about four seconds.   
  
As father and son stand together, an odd silence overtakes them both. Let's use this time to describe them, shall we? Goku is the world's strongest fighter, unless his son Gohan happens to be the world's strongest fighter at that time. He has black hair (unless it's yellow), a bottomless stomach, is wearing an orange fighting ki, and he possesses a child-like curiosity. Gohan also has black hair (unless it's yellow), his stomach has a bottom to it, but it's still pretty deep, wears a black spandex suit with a green cover and a funky helmet, and wishes he spent less of his childhood studying. Hmmm, they're still standing there, maybe one of them should say something...  
  
"Dad, what did you want?" asked the Great Saiyaman.  
  
"Huh, who said that?" said Goku.  
  
"Umm, me dad, Gohan, your son? Remember me?"  
  
"Yeah, but your voice sounded different or something"  
  
"Ohh, that was my 'Great Saiyaman Voice'. Here listen: 'Halt thief!'"  
  
"Wow, that sends shivers down my spine. Good voice, son! Oh yeah, I just wanted to tell you that Goten has gone on a trip to Trunks house for the next week. I figure it'd be good for the boy to have some time off," said Goku.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea, especially since I have a feeling that someone very important to what we are doing right now doesn't really know that much about them, and thinks I'm the better Son son," said Gohan.  
  
"Could be," said the greatest fighter in the world.  
  
"Piccolo, where did you come from?" asked Goku.  
  
"It said the greatest fighter in the world, and I'm the greatest fighter from Namek. It didn't say what world," said the green skinned fighter.  
  
"Ha ha good one, Piccolo," said Goku, "I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
"Actually, I've got a random Namek named Nail and Kami in me. Kami always did have a good sense of humor."  
  
"Oh yeah, you do don't you," said Gohan, "What did you want to talk about again, dad?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I've managed to find all of the dragonballs, and since there's no evil force threatening us at the moment, I've decided to wish for something frivolous for your mother and I."  
  
"If anyone deserves it, you and mom do."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought, so I'm going to wish for something silly. Would you like to join me? You're invited to come along too, Piccolo."  
  
The three Z-warriors flew off to Goku's house. When they reached the house, Chi-Chi welcomed them in. "Goku, you're back! Gohan, you're here, too! Are you studying enough? I'm always worried when you go off fighting crime. Are you sure you're eating enough at that high school of yours? I swear you're nothing but skin and bones! I've made a twelve coarse meal all for your father, but I guess I can stretch it out. Oh, Piccolo! Well, I guess I can whip up something for you, too. Oh, wait, you just drink water, silly me. Sparkling, or flavored, I can never remember which one you like better, oh wait, you like just plain tap water..." said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Whoa, mom take a breath," said Gohan.  
  
"Hey, guess what Chi-Chi!" said Goku, smiling like a child in a candy store.  
  
"Not again. You only get that kind of smile for two things, fighting and something I can't mention in front of Gohan. It's the middle of the day and we have a guest, so you're going off to fight again, aren't you?" said Goku's wife.  
  
"Wrong! We are going to do something fun. Do you remember those dragonballs I've been collecting? Well I'm going to make a wish just for us."  
  
"Thank Kami-sama for that. This house could really use some sprucing up. I think I'd like one of those new-fangled flat screen TVs a library, a larger kitchen, a third story, a guest house..."  
  
"No, silly, nothing like that. I wanna wish for something fun!"  
  
"I swear, sometimes I think I'm married to a child!"  
  
"Hey, you're the one that married me when we were only sixteen and eighteen. Anyhow, I'm going to wish to meet two people who are like us, but aren't, and that we can help them and vice-versa."  
  
"Goku, could you be less confusing?" asked the green skinned Namekian.  
  
"Hmmmmm, maybe," replied the Sayajin.  
  
Five minutes later, Goku had brought together the seven dragonballs and had summoned the Eternal Dragon! "I am the Eternal Dragon," said the Eternal Dragon, "I am also known as Shenlong. I have the power to grant any wish, unless I can't. What is it that you desire?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like additions on the house, a libr..."  
  
"She's kidding," Goku said as he placed his hand over Chi-Chi's mouth. "What I want is to meet someone who are like Chi-Chi 'n me, but aren't like us, and we can help them, and they can help us!"  
  
"That is very confusing, but grantable. It is done, now go to your house and meet them," said Shenlong, disappearing after he spoke.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Heroes Meet, or The Fourth Wall Cracks a Bit More  
  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
As Sailor Moon was hit with the energy beam and knocked to the side, she got back up, cut and bleeding, and shouted, "We're in the wrong 'fic!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~We Are Experiencing Technical Difficulties, Please Stand By~~~~~~~~~~~  
******Cheesy Elevator Music Plays******  
  
As Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Piccolo entered the house, they noticed two people dressed in white uniforms with big red 'R' s on their chests. One of them was male, with chin length blue hair, the other was female and had long red hair that sort of curved to the side, or would have if it didn't look more like it'd been through the House o' Static Cling ride at the fair twice. As they continued looking at them Gohan asked, "Hey, do you think we should do something? They are kind of just laying there."  
  
At that moment, Jessie began to stir.  
  
"Hey, where'd she get that bowl and spoon?" asked Chi-Chi, "They don't look like mine."  
  
Jessie dropped the bowl and spoon, and they rolled away in the corner of the room, where they wouldn't be found until evil once again threatened the world, and their powers could be called upon. She then tried to get up, and with the assistance of Gohan, she managed to stand up. Rather groggily she said, "Where am I? What am I doing here? To be or not to be? What happened to my hair!? James, what have you done now?"  
  
"You're in my house," said Goku.  
  
"My baka of a husband wished you here so we could help you and you could help us," said Chi-Chi  
  
"Umm, to be," said Gohan.  
  
"Apparently, being sucked out of one place and into another has a bad effect on the hair," said Piccolo, "I wouldn't know much about that, sniff, sniff"  
  
"I didn't do anythiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" whined James from the floor.  
  
"All right, someone's got a lot of 'splaining to do!" ranted the redhead.  
  
"Umm, Lucy, that's my line," said Ricky.  
  
"How'd we get here?" said Lucy.  
  
"I dunno, but we'd better leave"  
  
And they did. Everyone kind of just looked at each other until Goku said: "Well, I'm Goku, and this is my wife Chi-Chi, my son Gohan, and my former arch-enemy turned friend Piccolo. I seem to make a lot of friends that way. I wished you two here so that I could meet someone like me and my wife who aren't like me and my wife, so that we can help them, and they can help us! Oh, and I have no idea who those people were."  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes, Jessie?"  
  
"I think I've finally met someone who makes less sense than you do."  
  
"Awww, thanks, Jessie!"  
  
"You're welcome, James. Now, let's introduce ourselves!   
  
With that, the two jumped up into their stances and said:  
  
^^^^^^^^^^Universal Translator Experiencing Technical Difficulties^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Nanda kanda to kikare tara!"  
  
"Kotaete ageru ga yo no nasake!"  
  
"Seika no hakai o fusegu tame,"  
  
"Seika no heiwa o mamoru tame, "  
  
"Ai to shinjitsu no aku o tsuranuku, "  
  
"Lovely Charming na kataki yaku..."  
  
"MUSASHI!"  
  
"KOJIRO!"  
  
"Ginga o kakeru Rocket-dan no futari niwa!"  
  
"White hole - shiroi ashita ga matteruze!"  
  
"Nyan-te nya!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Universal Translator back online^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Jessie, I thought that Meowth was gone. Who said the last line of our motto?"  
  
"I have no idea, James."  
  
"That was odd," said Gohan, "Especially the voice coming from nowhere. Protect the world from devastation, that sounds like what we do, but Truth and Love being evil?"  
  
"Well, not really. I just sounds cool, and it intimidates our opponents," said James.  
  
The only one of the group to really understand that last statement was Goku, but the others pretended that they did. Jessie and James went on to describe what they did- Pokémon thieving. The Z-warriors had a problem with this, until they explained just what Ash was like, then they completely understood just why they wanted to take the little brat's pikachu. The Son family and Piccolo then explained just what they did, you know saving the world, protecting the weak, hero stuff. Afterwards, they split up , Chi-Chi and Jessie in one group, and Goku, Gohan, James, and Piccolo in another. Chi-Chi and Jessie stayed inside to talk, while "the boys" all went outside.  
  
What will happen next? Will I ever write another chapter? Please, please, please tell me if you love it, if you hate it, whatever! Thanks! ~Gillikin  
  
Osgard Montavio- "Remember Tulula, anything's possible (dramatic pause) if it happens."  
(I love the Angry Beavers) 


	2. PBZ Chapter Three: Girl Talk or James &...

Pokéball Z  
Chapter Three: Girl Talk or James & Goku Revealed!  
  
  
Author's notes: Wheee, four whole parts done! This is a little different than the rest, but we'll see how it goes. The next part should be back to the old style, its just so hard to write for the women! Please don't sue. Pokémon is copyright Nintendo, Creatures, Game Freak, Best Brains, oh wait that's MST3K, silly me. DBZ is copyright Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, Funimation (yea!), and quite possibly other people/groups/corperations/really-scary-guys-in-dark-suits-and-sunglasses-who-take-you-away-if-you-know-too-much. Please read and review! Thanks!  
  
Jessie and Chi-Chi stayed inside the house while Goku, Gohan, & Piccolo escorted James outside. Chi-Chi and Jessie soon began talking together, let's listen in, shall we?  
  
"...so sorry. Sometimes my husband gets ideas in his head and it's impossible to make him change his mind. Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Yes, please. James can be that way, too. The only way he can ever think of to catch that pikachu is to dig a hole. 'Hey, Jessie, I've got it! If we dig a hole in the middle of the road, they'll be sure to fall in, and we can take pikachu!' I swear, sometimes that man has a one-track mind," said Jessie.  
  
"Well, my Goku and your James are supposed to be alike. That's what Goku wanted. Does James like to eat like Goku does I wonder? Would you like a roll?" said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yes, please. Does James like to eat? The man eats like it's going out of style! He's always hungry! Half of our pay goes to feeding him!"  
  
"It's the same with Goku. I spend an hour making supper, and he eats it all in five minutes, and then asks for more!" Chi-Chi laughed.  
  
"And let me tell you, James is about as dumb as a box of rocks. The one time one of his plans didn't involve a hole, it involved a net! And he never grasps the meaning of things 'til its too late." said Jessie, sounding a bit disgusting.  
  
"You don't have to tell me about it. Goku isn't quite the brightest crayon in the box. Just yesterday I caught him blasting off the top of a can of soup instead of using the can opener because it was 'easier than using the machine.' I spent an hour cleaning soup off of the wall."  
  
"At least James doesn't have super powers, or I wouldn't be able to hit him with my fan or my pan."  
  
"Let me tell you something, honey, that's one of the best parts about being married to him."  
  
"Really, what's so great about it? I'd think you'd be worried all the time about him dying and... oh wait, I worry about James and me dying every time we get blown up. Oh sorry, you were saying?"  
  
Authors warning: Chi-Chi and Jessie get a little on the perverted side. If thou art too young, then avert thine eyes. If you don't mind this sort of thing, then read on! Also, Rocketshipping alert!  
  
"Well, they don't call them Super Sayajins for nothing. Let me tell you," she said as she leaned in closer to Jessie, "you get one in bed, and you never want to leave."  
  
Suddenly, as if in a flash, Gohan stuck his head in through the window and chucklingly said, "Yeah, that's what Videl says too. Especially when I go SSJ2."  
  
"Gohan!" his mother said, "I can't believe what I'm hearing!"  
  
"Sorry, mom. It was only once, I swear!"  
  
"It had better have only been once. You know just as well as I do that 'chucklingly' isn't a word!"  
  
"Is that all? Ok, I'm sorry for using that word," said Gohan. 'Wait a minute,' Gohan thought, 'I never even said chucklingly. Oh well' With that, Gohan removed his head from the window and flew back to where he came from. In the distance, James could be faintly heard screaming.  
  
"That was odd," said Jessie. "Actually, James is pretty good in the sack as well. You wouldn't think it from looking at him. Any idea on how to get the bumbling buffoon to marry me? Every time I mention the fact he gets all nervous and sweaty and runs away."  
  
"I got Goku to marry me by asking him when I was really young, only ten or eleven at the time. He thought that marriage had something to do with food, so he agreed to marry me. I never let him back out on that promise."  
  
"Hmmm, the food angle sound promising. I think I'll try that. If it worked once it can work again. One thing I'll never get used to is the way he sleeps, all sprawled out like a complete moron with..."  
  
"Drool coming out the side of his mouth? Goku does the exact same thing!" Chi-Chi laughed. "You know, I think Shenlong did a very good job picking you two out. They seem identical!"  
  
"Not quite, James is still a complete wuss. Your Goku looked pretty tough, unlike my James. He like him, but he's not. Goku's not from a rich family that he never talked about, is he?"  
  
"No, he's from a race of people called Sayajins who are very aggressive fighters. He never even knew about them until Gohan was about four."  
  
"Hmmm, both from families that are completely different than us. Well, that sounds about right."  
  
Chi-Chi and Jessie continued to compare and contrast Goku and James until James' screams could no longer be heard. Wondering what happened to the guys? I'm afraid that's another story for another day.  
  
  
  
I know it's not the same, but it's still slightly humorous. I've got lots more planned for the guys and James. And the next episode will contain cameos from whatever anime I feel like. Can you just feel the fourth wall crumbling? Request an anime character, and as long as I know who they are, I'll try to fit them in. You can only tell me if you review, though, so please review! ~Gillikin  
  
  
Brain- "Fine, what would you like to do tonight, Pinky?"  
  
Pinky- "I'd take a truck full of mashed potatoes and make a magic fairyland out of them, Brain!" 


	3. PBZ Chapter Four: James’ Training or We...

PBZ Chapter Four: James' Training or Welcome to H.F.I.L.!  
  
Author's Notes: A fifth part! I've never written anything so long! I tired to stick in at least one request from everyone for cameos. Most everyone wanted to see Vegeta. Don't worry, Veggie-san is in here ^_^ Formalities- Pokémon is copyrighted by Nintendo, Creatures, & Gamefreak. DB(Z/GT) is copyrighted by Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, Funimation, & my dog P.J. (don't ask, it's a long story). No sue me. Me would cry. Me broke. Apparently, me Cookie Monster (or if me was female, me be Shampoo). Enjoy~  
  
Goku, Piccolo & Gohan all took James outside while the girls stayed inside. They flew James (whining) to the nearest deserted area with mountains. Fortunately in the DBZ universe 95% of the world seems to be this way, so it was only about half a mile away. As they were landing, a person came out of the brush wearing a yellow shirt, a yellow headband, and was carrying a red umbrella.  
  
"Excuse me," said the unknown boy, "but do you by any chance know the way to Furinken High? I seem to be lost again."  
  
"Oh, it's that way," said Gohan, pointing north.  
  
"Thanks," said the boy, who then started heading east.  
  
"Hey, kid, you're going the wrong way, it's that direction!" shouted Piccolo.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said, turning around completely and heading west.  
  
Yet another rustling was heard in the bushes and suddenly a young girl with blue hair and a short sailor fuku jumped out and said, "For having such a bad sense of direction, you will lead others astray! I am the sailor suited pretty solider of love and ice, Sailor Mercury! And in the name of my guardian planet, I shall punish you!"  
  
"Umm, dad, it's going to be another one of those days, isn't it?"  
  
"Sure looks like it, Gohan."  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" said the girl, spinning around and throwing a small wave of water at the boy. As the water hit the boy he suddenly turned into a little black pig, and ran away, with Sailor Mercury chasing after him, but first yelling to James, "Nice hair!"  
  
Gohan suddenly flys off, back towards the house. Goku looks at Piccolo and shrugs. Goku then says, "All right, Piccolo, I think we should train him, what do you think? Then I'd be helpin' him out, huh?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me, Goku. I turned your wimp of a son into a warrior, I might be able to do the same with Blue Boy here. First off, let's test the boy's pain threshold."  
  
Goku nodded and Piccolo then pinched James. "Ahhhh, what did you do that for?" Piccolo then punched James. "Owww! That hurt!" He then picked up James, and kicked up about thirty feet up, then appeared above him and slammed him into the ground. James' response? "AAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGG!"  
  
"Uh, Piccolo? I could have told you after the pinch that he had a low pain tolerance."  
  
"Sorry, old habits are hard to break," said the green one. "James here on the other hand is much easier to break."  
  
Gohan suddenly flew back and joined the group. When asked what he did, his response was, "Oh, I just had a sudden urge to say something sick and twisted to my mother. You know, the usual. The oddest part of it was, I don't think she even listened to what I said, but how I said it. That's mom. So what have you done with James, he looks kind of beat up."  
  
"Piccolo here was testing James' pain tolerance and he went a little too far, didn't you Piccolo? We've decided to train James here so he can finally get the yellow mouse thingy."  
  
"Pikachu," James said groggily from the ground. He managed to get up, and looking to the sky and pointing, suddenly froze. A huge pointy spaceship loomed over all of them, then it landed about twenty feet away from our heroes. Three women get out of the spaceship, holding a young man in-between him. One of the women had long purple hair tied back in two strands, another had lots of pink colored hair that stuck out everywhere, and the other had lots of gray hair that also stuck out, while the man had short black hair. Two of the women were floating, the pink and gray haired ones. The purple haired one spoke first, "Hello, I am Ayeka, Princess of Jurai. We have a favor to ask of you."  
"Yeah, I'm Ryoko, and what princess girl here is trying to say is, we're letting you choose," said the one with the gray colored locks.  
  
"I created a machine that could find a god, and we've found you," said the pink tressed one. "I'm Washu, and I'm the greatest scientist alive!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Well some day I'll rule a whole planet!"  
  
"Hah! I'm the greatest space pirate ever! I'm a much better choice than the other two."  
  
"We want you to choose who gets to marry Tenchi here," said Washu. "We're all very partial to him, you know. Which one of you it the god?"  
  
"Uhhhhh, me I guess," said Piccolo. "I kind of absorbed the former god of Earth, even though we were really one and the same. This could take a while."  
  
"Hey Piccolo, I'd go with the scientist because she's smart," said Gohan.  
  
"No, pick the space pirate!" said James. "That's kind of like a thief."  
  
"No go with the princess," said Goku. "I married one and I've done fine!"  
  
"Help me," Tenchi said weakly.  
  
"NO!" a voice from inside the ship firmly shouted. "Tenchi shall marry me!"  
  
Everyone turned around and noticed Sasami was walking out of the ship. "Tenchi shall be mine!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah, and just what are you going to do about it, Sasami?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"This!" And with that, Sasami began turning around in the air, and seemed to grow taller. When she stopped spinning everyone saw that she had 'grown up'. In fact, she had became Tsunami, guardian goddess of Jurai. "Anyone want to contest it now?" she said.  
  
"Hey! That happened to me once, when I was filled with dark energy and I became the Dark Lady!" shouted a little girl with lots of pink hair. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her! Pink Sugar Heart..."  
  
Sasami/Tsunami released a surging ball of energy by just flicking her wrist . The blast hit the aforementioned pink one and sent her flying into the distance.  
  
"Looks like whoever that was is blasting off again," chuckled James.  
  
The three remaining girls looked at each other, then at Tenchi, then at Sasami/Tsunami, then slowly backed away from Tenchi.  
  
"He's all yours, honey."   
  
"Why sister, I never knew you cared so much for Lord Tenchi. You may have him."  
  
"Oh well, back to my inventions."  
  
Sasami reverted back to normal, and took Tenchi's hand. "Oh boy, Tenchi! Let's go get married right away!"  
  
"B-b-b-but aren't you a l-little young?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"Silly, I'm over 700 years old, remember?"  
  
The four girls got back on the ship, with Sasami pulling Tenchi along. Just before the door shut and the ship and blasted off, Goku noticed the Ryoko had a tail. "Hey, did you see that? The flying girl with the gray hair had a tail. Do you think she was a female Sayajin?"  
  
"Well it's a little late to be asking that question now, Goku. You should have asked that when they were actually here," said Piccolo. "All right, James, we are going to provide for you H.F.I.L.'s own training! Wait that sounded wussy. What went wrong?"  
  
A small man in a gray suit came up to the group and said, "Hello, all! I am the Funimation representative. We decided that the 'h-e-double hockey sticks word' was far too much to be allowed in American cartoons. When referring to that place, please use the acronym 'H.F.I.L.' or the 'Home For Infinite Losers,' isn't that cute? I'm certain that...uhh, is there something wrong?"  
  
Piccolo was getting angrier and angrier as the man was talking. He began getting larger, and larger, until he was twice his normal size. "Take this, you piece of corporate scum!" and with that Piccolo slammed his fist into the guy, forcing him into the air, and Piccolo then opened his mouth and let out a huge beam of energy, turning the man into a pile of dust. "Kill, KILL, KILL!" the huge green guy screamed.  
  
"Wait! I am an anime character whom the author knows very little about, but I was requested, and here I am! Ai Tenshi, Wedding Peach, is now quite upset with you! Whatever you say, I am not a rip-off of Sailor Moon! Saint Crystal! Wedding Youinou Gaeshi, Saint Crystal...Love for you!" said a young girl with pink hair and a short red and white dress on.  
  
"Is it just me, or are there a lot of girls running around today with short skirts and/or pink colored hair today?" asked Gohan.  
  
Piccolo was hit with the rays of love, and shrank back to his normal size. Her work done, Wedding Peach disappeared into the bushes around her. "My, people come and go so quickly here," said James. "Are you guys sure that this place is deserted as you thought? I mean I've been here like ten minutes, and like ten people have been through here."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that no other people will be coming through this area unless we want them to, isn't that right Mr. Author? I'd hate to have to blast you out of the chair, but if I have to, I have to."  
  
"You got it, Goku," said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time.  
  
::SQUEAK, SQUEAK, CRACK, SHATTER::  
  
"Aaaaa, what was that?" asked James.  
  
"Oh, just the fourth wall. We just broke it into about a million pieces. Don't worry, we've done it before, just never to this extent," said Gohan. "Now for your training, James. Piccolo, would you do the honors?"  
  
"Uggg, I still don't feel quite right after that saccharine little girl blasted me with whatever the heck that was. Hopefully, this will help me out a bit. All right, I'm going to do for you what I did for Gohan."  
  
"What's that," asked James.  
  
"Throw you into a mountain," stated Piccolo matter of factly as he scooped up James and hurtled him into the nearest mountain. "Find your power quickly, or turn into jelly against the rocks before you!"  
  
James screamed almost all of the way there, until he got a furious look on his face and yelled in defiance to the gory fate which awaited him. In fact he had that look as his face hit the mountain at 100 miles per hour. Even though it hurt immensely, his body had developed a certain resistance to actually being broken, due to all of those 'blasting offs' that he did.  
  
"Piccolo, you killed him!" yelled Gohan as he flew out to where James had hit. "Oh wait, you didn't. He's surprisingly elastic."  
  
"Ohhhh, Jessie, I'd love to have another dish of Okonomyaki. What's that? Coffee, tea, or me? Why I'll have some of you of co..."(slap)(slap)  
  
"James, snap out of it," said Gohan, while slapping James on the face. James soon recovered and was flew back to Goku and Piccolo by Gohan.  
  
"All right, let's try something different," said Goku. "Hey Gohan, remember when we went to Namek and you had some of your hidden powers uncovered by that old Namkeian? You think you could try the same thing with James here?"  
  
"It's worth a shot. All right James, I want you to try to remain calm while I try to tap into your hidden reserves of chi. Clear your mind of thoughts."  
  
"Shouldn't be too hard for him," said Piccolo.  
  
"Awww, Piccolo, you've done enough damage for one day," retorted Goku. "Hey, I learned a new word. Listen ~ Retort.  
  
"What's it mean?" asked James.  
  
"To make another torte, I guess."  
  
"None of you are helping! Now James sit down and shut up, and you two keep quiet, too," said Gohan, as he began to glow a bluish-white. He then placed his hand on James' head and James' too began glowing. After about a minute Gohan stopped and asked James if he felt any different.  
  
"Well, I think I feel different, sort of energi..."(thud)(thud)(thud)(thud)(thud) James appears to be covered in small furry animals of the feline sort.  
  
"Puar? What are you doing here?" asked Goku.  
  
"I was flying along, minding my own business when suddenly I felt pulled towards this guy here. He's got more static cling than anything else I've ever seen!"  
  
"Hey, who else is stuck to me?"  
  
"Well, I'm Luna, and this white cat is Artemis."  
  
"Hello, kitty," said James.  
  
"That's me," said a very chipper voice.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me we managed to pull Hello Kitty in here, too?" asked Gohan.  
  
"You did, tee-hee."  
  
"Anyone else in there?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"Me here. Me is very cramped. Shampoo no like."  
  
"Mr. Author, what did I tell you about people coming through here?" asked Goku, powering up to Super Sayajin.  
  
"Well, ummm, with the exception of Shampoo, none of them are really people, now are they. You said nothing about animals, r-right?" said the voice again.  
  
"WELL FROM NOW ON, NO MORE UNEXPECTED GUESTS OF ANY SORT. ALL RIGHT?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
::BOOM::  
  
"There went the fourth wall again," said Gohan.  
  
"All right, now what?" asked a powered down Goku.  
  
"Well, Vegeta had that buff ray made for him by Bulma. Maybe it'll work on Rocket boy here," said Piccolo.  
  
"And I know just how to get him here," said Goku. "Ahem. Wow, I can't believe that I reached a level past SSJ4, I've reached SSJ5! It's amazing how powerful I am."  
  
Miles away, Vegeta wakes up from an afternoon nap. He feels an odd tingling sensation at the base of his neck. This can only mean one thing- Goku has found a way to surpass the fourth level. He must see this for himself, so that he can attain this level, too. About thirty seconds later, Vegeta is standing before the group.  
  
"How did you do it, Kakarrot?!? How did you pass SSJ4?" asked an enraged Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, I didn't, I just wanted you to get here quickly, and nothing makes you find me quicker than when I attain a new level. I just pretended I did."  
  
Goku went on to explain what they were doing, and what they required of him- mainly his machine. "You expect me, the Prince of all Sayajins, to lend you me precious machine to help this weakling? You must be out of your mind!"  
  
"Do it, or I'll have the author do a joint work with Prince Vegeta. You don't want that to happen, do you?"  
  
::CRACK::  
  
"Uhhhh, no," said Vegeta, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead. "I'll be right back, but I can't promise anything. The machine was made for me, a Sayajin warrior, not a crying fool like him."  
  
Vegeta then took off, going for his 'buff ray.' What will happen next? Will James finally get some powers, or will it just end up frying him? Find out next time, on PBZ!  
  
Author's notes: This is my longest part yet, but I think it went well. What do you think? Tell me! Tell me if you think James should get some powers or not as well, I'd like to see the response. Please review! ~ Gillikin  
  
Brain: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Pinky?"  
  
Pinky: "I think so, Brain, but where are we going to get shiny pants at this hour of the night?" 


	4. PBZ Chapter 5: Yet Another Super Sayaji...

  
  
PBZ Chapter 5: Yet Another Super Sayajin? Or Maybe Not?  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for not writing anything for the past couple of weeks, but I moved back to college, and got caught up in the stuff going on. I'm back now, so hopefully I'll write another part by next week. To those of you that I confused- The first part contained the prologue, first chapter, and second chapter, making my second part posted the third chapter. Sorry! Oh, and to those of you who love Ash and don't like my writings, if you're reading this, you broke your word! Ha! I have the last laugh! If you're not reading this, then you'll never know how this ends, so HA! Pokémon is copyright lots of people in Japan, mainly Nintendo, Creatures, and Gamefreak. Dragonball, Dragonball (Z/GT) is copyright Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, Toei, Funimation, E-I-E-I-O. If you don't sue, me, I'll be very happy.   
  
Vegeta raced off to find his buff ray. What wonders will await James and the Z-crew as the wait for him? Will there be even more shameless cameos? Will the fourth wall remain intact? Probably not, but we can always hope, now can't we?  
  
"Hey, I'm kind of hungry," said James. "I want something to eat."  
  
"Yeah me, too. We left before Gohan and I could have lunch," said Goku. (Slap)  
  
"How dare you say that about me? No man can just have me unless I want him too!" said Lunch.  
  
"Hey, where did you come from?" asked Goku.  
  
"That's none of your business," she said. "I can believe how immature men can be."  
  
"Well, technically," stated everyone's favorite green guy, "I'm asexual, so even though I look like a guy, I'm really not."  
  
"Uhhhh, let's pretend that we didn't hear that, Okay?" said Gohan.  
  
"Agreed," said the others.  
  
"Huh, it looks like Lunch is gone," quipped the Half-Sayajin. "Now about 'midday meal,' I'm kind of hungry, too. Let's go back home and get something to eat."  
  
"I'll never understand what appeal food has over you humans. It's mush easier to simply drink water," said Piccolo.  
  
"Listen, you don't talk about how much we like food and we won't talk about the 'salamander incident', Okay?" said Goku.  
  
"Listen, you guys, I'm really hungry. Can we just get going?" pleaded James.  
  
The others agreed, and so they took off, with James in tow. Piccolo was carrying James and decided to give him another little training lesson. "Hey, James, wanna learn how to fly?" he asked.  
  
"W-w-what do you mean by that?" quivered James.  
  
"This," and with that, Piccolo let go of James. James begain screaming, and was heading for Goku's house!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"And let me tell you," said Chi-Chi. "When a sayajin goes to the third level, his hair isn't the only thing that gets about four times longer, his..." (CRASH)  
  
James had crashed through the roof, the second story, and had landed on the table that Jessie and Chi-Chi were talking over, sending the two ladies flying and breaking the table. As James lay there, Goku and Gohan rushed in to see if he was okay. Piccolo sauntered in chuckling to himself.  
  
"Hey, James, are you okay?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Ohhh, look at all of the staryu."  
  
"He'll be alright. This happens to us weekly." said Jessie faintly.  
  
"Hey," said Goku, "my ears are burning. Were you two talking about me?"  
  
"Yeah, she was just about to say that when you go SSJ3, your hair gets bigger and so does Umph..."  
  
"Y-y-your eyebrows. It's the weirdest thing, isn't that what were talking about, Jessie?" said Chi-Chi, placing her hand over Jessie's mouth.  
  
"Sure," mumbled Jessie. "That was it."  
  
"Mom, dad and James and I are all hungry, because we skipped lunch and we've had a weird day, so could you make us something?"  
  
"Why, I've still got that twelve coarse meal that I made for your father, so if the three of you don't mind only having four courses, I think we'll be just fine."  
  
The three of them sat down to eat their meal. Piccolo also sat down at the table, next to Jessie.   
  
"You know," said Gohan between bites, "It really is amazing that we're eating off of this table. Didn't it say earlier that the table was broken?"  
  
"Oh, you know, the author doesn't really pay too much attention to these things," said Chi-Chi.  
  
"What did you say?" said Piccolo, turning towards Chi-Chi.  
  
::CRASH::  
  
"What was that?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Oh that was just the fourth wall again," said Goku, in-between stuffing his face. "It happens to us all of the time."  
  
"It was also me!" shouted Jessie. "Green-boy over here hit me with those shoulder-pads of his when he turned towards Chi-Chi." Jessie was getting angrier, and angrier, she lifted her frying pan and nailed Piccolo in the head, throwing him against the wall.  
  
"Whoa, did you feel that, dad? Her power level jumped way up when she hit Piccolo. I don't think we'll need to train her."  
  
"Huh, did something happen?" asked Goku.  
  
"Well, Jessie was knocked over by Piccolo, Piccolo was knocked over by Jessie, and the fourth wall was broken sometime."  
  
"Well, thank you Captain Obvious," huffed Jessie.  
  
"You're welcome!" said an strange man in spandex.  
  
"Who are you?" asked James.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm Captain Obvious! Defender of all that is easily known!" and with that, the man disappeared.  
  
"Mom, this is what we've been going through all day. Weird people just keep popping in," said Gohan. "we've had a guy from Funimation, (crack) some girls in short skirts, some girls from a space ship, and some guy that could turn into a pig. Oh, yeah, Lunch showed up, too."  
  
"Seems like you've had a full day, dear."  
  
"Yeah, but we're waiting for Vegeta to get back with his buff ray," said Goku. "So we can use it on James."  
  
Piccolo stood up, and started coughing. He kept coughing, and coughing until an egg shot out of his mouth. Looking rather dazed, Piccolo took the egg in his hands and looked around and said, "When it hatches, I shall name it... Chibi-Me!"  
  
"Well, that would explain why Piccolo was so irritable lately, he was pregnant," said Goku.  
  
At that moment, Vegeta came crashing through the doors. "Alright, here it is, but you'd better not break it!" said Vegeta. "Nice egg, Namek."  
  
Goku took the ray and herded the group outside. "Hmmm, how do you work this thing? 70-80-90-100%, here's the on-off switch, so let's try it out. Now, James, I want you to stand right over there, and I'm going to use this on you, Okay?" said Goku.  
  
"Do I have to?" whined James.  
  
"James, just get over there. If you're brave, I'll give you a special treat tonight," said Jessie.  
  
"Oooooo, candy?" asked James.  
  
"Yes, James, candy," she said disgustedly.   
  
Goku then pointed the machine at James, and turned it on, full blast. A beam of energy hit him, and James began screaming. Goku had it turned on James for about a minute, then he turned it off. James was on the ground. When he stood up, James looked the same, but his clothes were different. He was wearing a blue jacket that said capsule corp, a black shirt, and black pants. His hair had turned purple.  
  
"Hey, he looks like Trunks!" said Gohan.  
  
James then suddenly shrank, became bald, and was wearing an orange fighting gi. He then grew taller, stayed bald, and grew a third eye, and wore a green gi. He then grew even taller, became green colored, got pointy ears and antennae . He then shrank a bit, and got black pointy hair, and was wearing blue sayajin armor. As he shrank yet again, his skin becoming powder white, and two red spots appeared on his checks, he fell to the ground again, and said, "Help me."  
  
"Oops," said Goku.  
  
Author's notes: Another part done! My own super hero Captain Obvious made a special appearance! What should happen to James? Should he end up looking like someone, or should he get some other powers? Maybe the ability to look like any of the Z-Warriors, and use their powers? And will I ever explain the 'salamander incident'? Please tell me what you think! Don't forget to review. Thanks so much ~ Gillikin  
  
Dagget: "Easy clone, easy clone, first there's one, then there's two! Easy clone, easy clone first there's two then there's three. Easy clone, easy clone, it's fun for the family!" (Not quite exact, but I still like it.)  
  



	5. PBZ Chapter 6- We Used to be Angels Then...

PBZ- Chapter Six: We Used to be Angels Then, or We Got the Power  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back! I was writing this story about a week ago when the gods of computers decided to freeze up my screen, and I lost the whole chapter! ::sob:: Here it is, not quite the same, but a close facsimile. Hopefully it's even funnier than the lost version. Hmm, I wonder if this creates some sort of separate dimension out there, a sort of PBZ twilight zone? Oh, well, on with the formalities (Yeah!). By Nintendo, Gamefreak, and Creatures is Pokémon copyright, yes. Akira Toriyama, Studios of Bird, & Funimation by copyright do DB (Z/GT) they own. May the schwartz be with you-ou-ou-ou. Oh what a world...  
  
Last time on PBZ! Lunch showed up and disappeared, as did Captain Obvious. James fell through the roof, broke a table and sent the ladies flying. Moments later the table was miraculously restored! The fourth wall was broken, and Piccolo literally coughed up an egg! James was hit by Vegeta's buff ray, and began turning into random DBZ people! What will happen next, on today's exciting episode of PBZ!  
  
"I'm huge!" said James, who at the time was wearing a hat with horns, glasses and had a beard.  
  
"Daddy?" said Chi-Chi.  
  
"What have you done to him?" screamed Jessie, while lunging at Goku. "You'll pay for this, monkey-boy!"  
  
"He, he," smirked Vegeta. "I told you I didn't know what would happen if you used it on him. He did achieve perfection for a few moments when he looked like me, though."  
  
"Shhh, my egg is trying to take a nap!" said Piccolo.  
  
Chi-Chi gave Piccolo an odd look and then said, "Jessie, let him go!"  
  
"I will not let him go!"  
  
"Let him go!"  
  
"I will not let him go!"  
  
"Let him go!"  
  
"Oh, mamma-mia, mamma-mia," said Gohan.  
  
"Let him go!" said Chi-Chi. "Trust me, he is going to be one sorry sayajin when he gets home tonight."  
  
Everyone was paying attention to Jessie, Goku, & Chi-Chi and didn't notice James until he said something. "DoN't WoRrY, jEsSiE," he said. "I'lL bE fInE. hEy, WhY aM i TaLkInG lIkE tHiS?"  
  
Jessie let go of Goku's neck and wheeled around. The voice she heard sounded familiar, a little too familiar. James's hair was peacock blue, instead of its normal shade of blue. He was also wearing a black colored Team Rocket uniform.  
  
"James, you look like Butch, Cassidy's partner!" said Jessie.  
  
"Aww, come on Jessie," said Goku. "He dosen't look a thing like the Sundance Kid."  
  
"No, not the Sundance Kid, I mean Butch, the partner of my rival Cassidy!"  
  
"Ohhh," said Goku.  
  
"Dat's right!"  
  
"Meowth?" asked Jessie.  
  
"No, dat's me, goil," said a rather cat-like James.  
  
"Oh, dear Lord," said Jessie. "He's turned into a pokémon. He's turned into Meowth. Could things get any worse?"  
  
"I don't know, Jessie," said the voice that comes from nowhere, yet everywhere, previously heard in chapter four. "I just depends on how much longer I feel like keeping this up."  
  
"Is that you, God?"  
  
"Naaa, it's just the author," said Goku. "We've met him before, a couple a' chapters ago."  
  
"10-9-8-7..." said Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, what are you doing?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Counting down 'til the fourth wall crashes. 2-1"  
  
::squeak::  
  
"Was that it?" asked Vegeta.  
  
::BOOM::  
  
"Much better," said the Sayajin Prince.  
  
James suddenly became human again, but he was a young boy with blond hair and was carrying a camera. "Hey," he said. "I feel constipated."  
  
"NO! Not Todd!" said Jessie. "What next, Ash?"  
  
Apparently Jessie is psychic, because that's exactly what happened next. He suddenly turned into everyone's favorite pokétwerp, complete with hat and blue jacket. "Hey, Charizard!" said James. "I choose you! I sure do hope that you don't decide to ignore me like you always do. Hee, hee, this is fun. Hey, Nurse Joy, I think you're hot, but not as hot as that Officer Jenny over there, or Susie the pokémon breeder." James had turned into Brock while he was making fun of Ash.  
  
"Oh, why can't he just become James again!" wailed Jessie.  
  
Once again raising the suspicion that she was psychic, it happened just as she said it would. James became himself again. After several terse moments, James remained himself. Jessie threw her arms around James and cried into his shoulder. "James, promise me you'll never scare me like that again."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good," said Jessie, and with that she hit him over the head with her fan.  
  
Suddenly, out of the blue, two girls, one wearing a colander on her head, ran from around the house and said: "I'm Sailor Depressed!" "And I'm Sailor Sad! And in the name of Joxer the Mighty, we shall punish you!"  
  
"Wait, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan.  
  
"We're here because we're two representatives of one of the author's favorite authors!" said Sailor Sad. "We're the No-Life Sailors!"  
  
"Jessie, James, you're supposed to star with us in our next fanfic, not these DBZ people," said Sailor-D. "If you don't join us, we'll never be able to combat the forces of evil! The popular people will reign supreme!"  
  
"Ummm, the author needs us in this story," said James.  
  
"Oh, well in that case, thanks anyhow!" said Sailor-S.  
  
And with that, the two girls disappeared, never again to be seen in this fanfic. Everyone looked at each other, except Piccolo, who was looking at his egg. It was Vegeta who first broke the silence. "So, Kakarot, this sort of thing has been happening to you all day? Serves you right."  
  
"Who's a good egg, hmm?" said Piccolo. "You are, you, you. Yes, you are. Who's daddy's little egg? It's you."  
  
"Umm, I think that we'd better stay away from Piccolo until his egg hatches," said Gohan. "I've never seen him act like this, and I don't think I want to see him act like this."  
  
James got a determined look on his face and began grunting. Jessie watched as James began to get larger, and buffer, with black hair. "Hey, look at me," he said. "I can do it when I want to. I wanted to be Goku, and I am. Now, just how does this body work? Umm, how do you guys fly? What was that thing that you said? Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha?"  
  
A burst of blue energy shot out of James' hands and went tearing around the area, singeing Jessie's hair, and chasing Vegeta around. Vegeta finally turned around and forced the energy away. Unfortunately, 25 miles away, a jet bound for the coast was hit with the remaining blast. Fortunately, the jet's only passengers were Yanni and the rest of his traveling show.  
  
"Oops," said James as Vegeta ki-blasted him into a tree.  
  
"Well, looks like we're going to have to really train him now," said Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, but it's going to be kind of weird training myself or you training you," said Goku. "Oh, well, you get what you wish for."  
  
James had reverted to his normal form after he had hit the tree. Unfortunately, the blast seemed to short circuit his newfound abilities and he began shape shifting again. As James turned into Professor Oak, and then into Gary, Jessie said, "Not again, and just look at what that blue thing did to my hair!"  
  
  
Well, another part done. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me just what you think. I appreciate any reviews, suggestions, anything. Thanks so much. I realize that this had nothing to do with Angels, but it's a very good DBZ song. Until next part. Thanks for putting up with me. ~ Gillikin  
  
"So, you want to see my sword, huh?" - Trunks to King Cold.  
  



	6. PBZ- Chapter Seven: The Author Develops...

PBZ- Chapter Seven: The Author Develops Writer's Block or College + Time= Procrastination   
  
  
Author's Notes: Ahhh, I'm so sorry. If any of you still remember this story, the last time I added a new piece to it was a month and a half ago. Can you forgive me? College presents you with a whole new array of ways to goof off. Anywho, a reviewer pointed out that I had written Piccolo totally OOC, and I realized that I'm making a sissy out of my second fave DBZ character, I'm going to fix that problem in this chapter hopefully. Oh, and ChiChi X (Did I spell that right?) if you're still reading, tell me if this is any better than last time's, I'd like to keep my readers happy. Pokémon is copyright Nintendo, Gamefreak, and Creatures. Dragonball in all of it's forms is copyright Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Funimation, and other people too. Remember, I don't have enough money to bother with suing me. Now, on to the story!  
  
Last time on PBZ! James shape-shifted to just about anyone in the DBZ or Pokémon universe. Jessie attacked Goku, then James became Butch, so she stopped. Piccolo proved that the author had seriously screwed him up. James returned to normal. Then became Goku, fired off a ka-me-ha-me-ha, chased Vegeta around, and singed Jessie's hair. Yanni died. James began shape-shifting again. Now, for today's exciting (boring), great (lame) episode of PBZ!  
  
"Hey, James," said Goku, "Are you alright?"  
  
It'd been about five minutes since James had hit the tree. He had finally returned to his normal form after several interesting transformations including Bill the pokémon researcher, Kami, Dende, & Tracy. Jessie was sitting next to James, trying to get him to stand up. Jessie suddenly looked up and turned around, dropping James. She felt something she'd felt earlier that day, when she and James had first been taken to this land. The feeling soon passed, and nothing happened, or did something happen?  
  
"James," said Jessie, "Try to turn into someone else. Something just happened here, something's different."  
  
"Okay, Jessie," said James, who began grunting. The only thing that changed about him, though, was his face got red. "Jessie, I can't do it anymore!"  
  
"Well, that's a relief," said Jessie, "At least we don't have to worry about that again."  
  
"But why'd it stop, and what did you feel?" asked Gohan.  
  
"The same thing that I felt when we were pulled to this place," she said. "It felt like someone was watching us, and I figured something must have changed. The only that would make sense since nothing else changed was James."  
  
"Yeah, that and the author was going nowhere with it," snapped Vegeta.  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" said the weird nowhere-everywhere voice again.  
  
::clink::  
  
"What was that?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Oh, the fourth wall has been broken so many times in this story, there isn't much left to break," said the voice.  
  
"Okay!" said Goku.  
  
"Well, now with one of the only plot points gone, now what do we do?" asked Gohan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dramatic Scene Change Action!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small hooded person sits atop a large rock, around him are the dragonballs. "Fools! I can't believe that they forgot that Dende had enabled the dragonballs to grant two wishes. I now have made the second! Gohan is now powerless to stop me! He'll never send me back to the Dead Zone again! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
::Screech::  
  
"Wait, Garlic Jr. again? Nah. Hmm, how about Heater, a second cousin to Freeza? No, that's not it. Someone from the future again? No. A villain from another series? Maybe. Aww, heck, let's just try for some suspense."  
  
2nd take-  
  
A person/animal/thing of indeterminate age, height, build or sex sits cloaked in shadow. "I can't believe those idiots forgot that the dragonballs can now grant two wishes instead of just one. Now, I'll never be stopped. I've just taken away the powers of the one who can stop me, whoever he is. Probably that Son Goku is now helpless. He always finishes off everyone. Or perhaps that annoying Great Saiyaman, Gohan, he's killed off a few villains in his time. No matter, I can now take over the world!"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ Scene Change ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"John."  
  
"Marsha."  
  
"John!"  
  
"Marsha!"  
  
"John!!"  
  
"Marsha!!"  
  
"You're standing on my foot, you jerk!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
~ We now return you to your regularly scheduled program. ~  
  
"Well I don't really know what to do now, so why don't we all just go back to our homes and get some rest, hmm?" asked Chi-Chi. "I'm certain something will happen in the morning, it always does. Jessie, James, you two can stay with us tonight. Gohan, dear, are you going to be able to make it all the way back to the city, would you like to stay at home?"  
  
"Ahh, no, that's okay," said Gohan, "I've, uh, got some studying to do. Yeah, that's it studying!"  
  
"My son the scholar! It's always been my dream to have you be smarter than your father, and just look at you now."  
  
"Wouldn't take much to be smarter than you, eh, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"What?" asked Goku.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Well, I'm going to take my little egg to the doctor so he can have his check up. Yes I am, yes I am!" said Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo, you're still here?" asked James.  
  
"Yes, I am, just the more I talk, the more out of character I become. Isn't that right, isn't that right?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, that's right," replied James. "Hadn't you better get to a doctor's, it's getting kind of late."  
  
"You're right, come on eggy, let's go!"  
  
With that Piccolo flew off to the doctor's. Gohan flew back to Satan City (or whatever they're going to be calling it in the dub, maybe Satin City, I dunno) after he said goodbye to his parents. Vegeta went back home so that he could train or yell at Bulma, or whatever he does in his spare time. Goku, Chi-Chi, Jessie, and James all went into the Son house.  
  
"Hey, Chi-Chi, I'm kind of hungry," said Goku, "Isn't it time for supper yet?"  
  
"Yeah, me too, I'm hungry, Jess," said James.  
  
"Well at least that ray thingy didn't affect your appetite," said Jessie.  
  
"As if anything could affect their appetites," said Chi-Chi. "Supper's not for another hour, so you two just settle down until it's done. Oh, and Goku, if you two do anything, anything, that screws up someone's genetic makeup, you two are is so much trouble. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Ha, she's got you whipped!" laughed James.  
  
"James, same goes for you," said Jessie as she brandished her frying pan.  
  
"Okay," he whimpered.  
  
"You use a frying pan, too?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"What else?" asked Jessie. "The same, but not." With that the two women went into the kitchen, gabbing the whole time. Jessie really didn't do much cooking, but Chi-Chi doesn't like other people messing around in her kitchen anyway, so she was happy just to have the company.  
  
"Ha, ha," Goku laughed. "You, too."  
  
Three hours later, when supper was over, Piccolo walked in without his egg. He picked up James out of his chair and threw him against the wall. "Ah, that felt good," said the green pointy-eared one.  
  
"Elves, where?" asked Goku.  
  
"He meant me," said Piccolo.  
  
"Oh," said Goku, "Hey, what happened to your egg?"  
  
"Never trust a home pregnancy test. I went to the doctor's and found out it was just a false alarm. At least I feel normal now. Throwing you into the wall really helped me feel better, Blue-Boy"  
  
"Welcome," mumbled James.  
  
"So what now?" asked Jessie.  
  
"I don't know," said Chi-Chi. "Maybe we should all go to bed."  
  
"Hey, Jess," said James suggestively.  
  
"No, James, not tonight."  
  
"Same goes for you too, Goku," said Chi-Chi.  
  
  
After several weeks, another part is up. Sorry for the delay. Tell me if you like it, hate it, whatever. Piccolo is back to normal, yea! And now there's a villain, too. Tell me who you think it should be, I need some ideas! Remember, I'm only writing this for you guys, so review and tell me your feelings! Thanks ~ Gillikin  
  
Weird Bakery Lady from Earthbound: "I want to tell you the story of the creature from the vegetable soup..."  
  



End file.
